


Finding Enlightenment

by Groucho_Marx



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Creampie, Dom/sub, F/F, Futanari, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Love Bites, Multi, Other, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groucho_Marx/pseuds/Groucho_Marx
Summary: Ahsoka and Sabine travel through the galaxy to find an old friend of hers. She reminisces on the past along the way.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano/Sabine Wren, Barriss Offee/Ahsoka Tano, Bo-Katan Kryze/Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano, Riyo Chuchi/Ahsoka Tano
Kudos: 33





	Finding Enlightenment

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars time, babi

Ahsoka and Sabine

"The Force flows through all things..... it lives in all living creatures. It binds the very fabric of our existence. It makes us whole with the universe as we eb and flow through it's mysteries. Do you feel the force in you now?" 

Sabine would've answered the Togrutan force wielder if her mouth wasn't covered with a ball gag. Ahsoka was lifting her in the air with the force, Sabine's entire body being held together by a complex rope set up that left her hands and feet being tied together. 

For the past hour, she had been toyed with by her companion as the woman meditated on the force. Her entire body felt like she was being touched by invisible hands, groping her lean body until she orgasmed time and time again. The Mandalorian artist felt helpless, unable to break free from either the ropes and stop the unending assault all over her body. She could feel her thighs plastered with her essence, her pussy constantly being played with all the while she was left to moan out in pleasure. 

".... perhaps it is time I teach you a more hands on lesson." 

Ahsoka gently lowered the girl unto the floor, her knees allowing her to stay propped up in a kneeling position. As the alien moved towards her friend, she gently caressed her face, admiring the sharp and beautiful features. Her hand moved from the girls face to the latch of the ball gag on the back of her face, releasing it. Sabine was left to finally take in breaths through her mouth, the pleasure coursing through her veins leaving her on a high unlike any other. 

"Now, pet. What do you say?" Ahsoka asked teasingly. 

"T-t-thank you, mistress Ahsoka. You ha-v-ve made this slave have nothing but gratitude at being set fr-free." 

This trained response left a smile on Ahsoka, enjoying how obedient the young rebel was finally being. 

It would be a surprise to many in the Rebel alliance if they found out exactly what the ex-jedi was upto on her journey to find an old friend. Ahsoka Tano was using her gifts not only to help those in need, but to pleasure any woman out there who was in need of it. Using the force to bring her lovers to orgasm was easy enough, but she relished taking it a step further; using her gifts and body to complete the fantasies of anyone she brought to her bed. Or the bathroom. Or the cockpit. Or underneath a cantina table. 

To say she was a master at this would be an understatement. She had learned at a young age what it means to be pleasure and how to give it to others, all in the name of peace..... and at times, even love. But right now? She had a feisty Mandalorian to reward. 

"That's a good girl. I think it's time for your favorite treat." 

Sabine's face instantly lit up at the words, watching her mistress intently as she made to remove her robes. As she got to her under-layers, Sabine could see her prize in the buldge that was steadily growing in Ahsoka's pants. As she finally took off all her clothes, Sabine was bearing witness to the large cock that was protruding proudly from Ahsoka's pelvis. She tried to lean forward and get her prize, causing her to slowly fall forward until Ahsoka caught her by the shoulder. 

"Let's not be hasty, dear. You'll get your prize and so much more." 

Sabine was gently lifted up again, being lifted off the ground a couple of feet by the force. Ahsoka approached her, stoking her cock with intent. She had to use little concentration to keep Sabine up, being a master after all. She concentrated to lower Sabine unto her rod, slowly filling the young woman as she moaned out into the ship cabin. Ahsoka used her hands to unwrap the rope from Sabine, letting her free from her captivity as the slave instantly wrapped her arms and legs to her mistress. 

"M-mistress?" 

"It's ok, pet. This is your reward, so be sure to enjoy it!" 

Ahsoka started with deep and slow thrusts, letting Sabine feel every inch of her cock as she took her as hers. Sabine had confided in Ahsoka when they started their journey of her fantasies, wanting advice on how to deal with them. Instead of giving the young woman some sage advice on how she should feel, Ahsoka simply asked rubbed her cheek and asked if she'd like to join her in bed one evening. 

Sabine accepted verily. 

Since then, Ahsoka was teaching her new pleasures every single opportunity they had. From taking her in a bathroom stall, to walking her down the red light districk of Coruscant naked with only a collar on, to having the force wielder use the force to move a toy inside her during an intelligence briefing, Sabine was learning new and depraved things every day to revel in. 

Right now was no different, having completely given to herself that evening to her mistress. She wanted nothing more than to feel the pleasure that only Ahsoka could give her. She'd really been leaning in to the bdsm side of her fantasies she had written down, but Ahsoka was loving as always. 

"A-a-a-AhsokaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAA!" 

Sabine was leaving scratch marks down Ahsoka's back as she picked up her pace and was really giving it to her. The Togrutan was intent on making sure Sabine would never forgot what it was like to be with her, driving her cock as deep as possible so her pussy could take her shape. She drove her hips harder and harder, enjoying the tight pussy she had at her disposal and how much of a pillow princess Sabine was turning out to be. 

"Do you want to know what it takes to be truly enlightened, pet?" 

Sabine's only response was small moans that she yelped out. 

Ahsoka leaned close her lovers ear, saying, "The path to true enlightenment is to create life." She slowed her thrust to give the girl the opportunity to let the words sink in. She quickly realized that her pet understood, as her grip tightened even more than before and she began to kiss Ahsoka's neck lovingly. The both of them enjoyed each others presence as Ahsoka began her thrust once more. 

Deep and fast Ahsoka went, having a firm grip on Sabine's butt to have every inch of herself inside. Her thrust reached a frantic pace as she unloaded inside of Sabine, finally giving her what she deserved. She savored the feeling of filling the girl's womb fully, knowing full well that she had accomplished her goal to impregnate her. Meanwhile, Sabine's mind was a cloudy. The pleasure momentarily frying her brain into unconsciousness, uttering nothing than quiet moans and spasms of her tremendous orgasm at being filled. 

As Ahsoka layed the girl gently down on their shared bed, still connected, she thought in how she had gotten here after all the trials the force had set before her. She wish that some of the people in her life would have made it with her, but not all was meant to be. 

Atleast here, she could do right by her new lover. Although, it wasn't ever a bad thing to reminisced.....


End file.
